Fallout 3: Origins
by XxTheWeaselXx
Summary: This is the Lone Wanderers Tale as he travels through the Capital Wasteland of his beginning of his Origins.
1. Chapter 1

Albert Arlington was born on June 10, he wasn't like most kids... since his mom, Catherine, died shortly after he was born due to giving birth to Albert. Catherine was mostly a dreamer. not only that, but she was also a scientist with big hopes for the future with her son and her husband, James. Sadly, she left the land of the living, her son, and husband along with it. The two of them, though. survived and prospered.

Albert lived his life in Vault 101, a nuclear fallout shelter underground made almost two centuries before he was born. inside the Vault was very sanitary; it contained fresh food, purified water,breathable air, and immaculate living condition. Outside the Vault,however,was a world of wasteland. Albert and James were one of the few lucky ones living in the luxury of a Vault-Tec where-what stood between them and the harsh new world.

One year later

Albert was able to not only walk but able to get out of his own playpen! This would always bring James a smile on his face, knowing that his son was already thinking like an adult. A bit before this time, Albert met Amata Almodovar, daughter of the Overseer of Vault 101, and they were only a few months apart from each other."Want to go play with Amata again, Al? She probably misses you."James would say to his year old son. They would walk over to the Overseer's office, Albert and Amata would play together while James and the Overseer, Alphonse Almodovar, would talk about business within the Vault.

A couple years later

The two would spend all day together. They would be playing Tag, pretend to be roaming the world, going on adventures and fighting the mutants of the waste. The happy duo couldn't live in paradise without there being evil Albert's 10th birthday party, not only did he receive a surprise party planned by Amata, his PipBoy 3000 wrist computer, a baseball hat, a dark poem, his favorite Grongnak the Barbarian comic book, he received a fight from butch. Albert was able to defend himself, swinging punches from butch and Albert blocking them. What Albert cherished the most of that day was that his father and his father's friend, Jonas, built Albert a hidden shooting range down in the reactor level of the vault, and a BB Gun that he can use there whenever he wanted.

After his fight with butch, his dad told him he had a special surprise for him down in the reactor level and Albert went ahead in the Mess hall and made a dash to the reactor level where Jonas greeted him.

"What are you doing down here? You know kids aren't allowed down in the reactor level."

"I'm not a kid! I'm ten years old! Besides, my dad said you had a present waiting for me down here..."

"Well, yes we do." Jonas said while laughing in fact, it's right through this door! You have to wait for your father to come down here first." As Albert waited, James came out from behind him opened a large door where the three entered., James pulled out a BB Gun and handed over to Albert.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes. This whole room is yours. You can come down here with Your BB Gun and practice whenever you feel like it. Just make sure the Overseer doesn't see it, or else he'll take it away from you. Go ahead, take a few shots." Albert went up the edge of the range, loaded his BB gun and take a few shots. Each BB his shot hit the plate dead center and made the plate spin 360 around the pole,"Nice shot, kiddo!'Jonas asked," Do you guy's hear that?" Then, a Radroach came out a nearby ventilation shaft and onto the range.

"Be careful, son! It's a Radroach! Try a few careful shots at it." Albert brought up his weapon, aimed down the plastic iron sights, and carefully shot two quick shots."Nice shot!"

"That'll be one less roach to deal with." Jonas said, Quick! Let me get a picture with dad and the roach killer." Albert felt really proud of himself. He killed a Radroach with relative ease. _Just wait until amata hear about his one!_ He held his gun fiercely, stood next to his father and the moment immortalized with the help of Jonas."Now let's get back to your party son. Amata probably looking for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Every day since Albert got to his class, Amata would always stare at him every single time. It was obvious that Amata had a thing for Albert. When they were around 15, Albert started to have problems like anger and depression but Amata would always worry and think about Albert. Before long, it was time for the two, along with another sixteen-year old children of the Vault to take the Generalized Occupational test, or the G.O.A.T. for short. Albert woke up and groaned at his dad's reminder of taking the G.O.A.T.

"It's just something we all have to take, Albert." James said while doing a check-up on his son for any "sickness" "I took it, the Overseer took it, and even your friend, Amata, is taking it."How he knew how to convince Albert to do the things he needed to. He found out about Amata has a crush on Albert when he saw Amata keep staring at him for hours. He promised to himself that he wouldn't tell Albert about it until he figures it out. Albert blushed. "Whatever dad." Albert nearly walked out his dad's clinic before spotting a strange picture on his desk. That picture was his mother Catherine. He decides to talk about it later when get back from class. Outside the classroom, Albert spotted three people huddled around Amata. It was those damned stupid Tunnel Snakes that Butch made up."I could show you a real tunnel snake, Amata." Butch said. The anger that Albert felt was as if he was about stick a miniature nuke to blow up inside him, so went up, and confronted Butch and his gang.

"Leave her alone, Butch, nobody here wants to see you getting horny."Butch seemed unmoved to this threat, and no sign of caring."Fuck off, Arlington! Go home and cry about it to your mommy! Oh wait...you can't she's dead!" The three members of the gang started laughing at Butch statement. Albert had enough.

He spun Butch a full 180 degrees, put him in a choke hold and kicked his feet off the ground, gravity pulling Butch into Al's strangulation arm."Listen very carefully bitch,"Albert whispered angrily into Butch's ear." I got a fucking limited to my anger and I don't want you talking to Amata that way and I definitely don't ever want hear about my mother that way or else I'll put your fucking face to the ground, got it?" Butch nodded his head, while trying to pull Albert arm away from his neck."If I hear you do either, I'll fucking kill you! Capiche?" Butch nodded, sweat dripping down his forehead and down his cheeks.

Amata looked on in shock at what she was witnessing. She knew Albert wanted to protect her and defend her but she didn't want it to see him like this.

"Let him go, Albert." Amata told him.

Albert let go of butch, who looked back at the two he just insulted and walked into class at a fast pace, the two of his gang members following suit.

"Albert, I know you care about me and wanted to protect me but if you keep this up, he'll just go to my dad. He can tell him that you attack and send you to jail..."Amata looked down in pain. Albert's anger towards butch quickly diminished as he saw Amata's eyes become teary and shiny.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't worry about that. I won't let it happen."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Albert held Amata for a second, yet a light kiss on her cheek. A second after, Albert pulled away.

"Come on lets get going." As Amata wiped her eyes,took a deep breath, and walked with Albert into class where they both took the G.O.A.T.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was perfect in the Vault. I had a well-paying job and I had Friends that included Amata. Nothing seemed to go wrong. That is until the day comes. When my life entered Hell...

…

"Wake up!"

I slowly came to consciousness lying on my bed hearing an awful blaring sound and my lights turned down to a dim. I was slowly able to see straight and the first thing I saw was the lights outside of my window in the hall were off and a yellow spinning light going off.

"Albert!" She yelled over the blaring alarm, "Wake up!"

"Amata?" I mumbled shaking my head a bit and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes,"What is it? Why are you shaking?" I yawned sitting up and looking drearily out the window.

"It's your dad Albert!" Amata said looking out my bedroom door then turned frantically back at me,"He's left the Vault!"

"What?" I exclaimed getting up, "What do you mean left the vault? That's impossible!" It really was. The Overseer had made it a point to enforce this idea too. It was here you are born. _It is here you will die. Because in Vault 101 no one ever enters and no one ever leaves_. That quote plagues the minds of every Vault 101 resident. The Overseer has taught us this martial law and he has somehow proven it true.

"I thought so too Al," Amata said looking distraught, "But it's true, I swear to you that he has left and my father sending guards after you!" She looked like she was the verge of tears but I couldn't well to seeing her this way.

I was so confused with the accusations of my father leaving. My dad, he couldn't have. It was impossible to believe; the door has never opened before. But apparently it is possible because my dad, my own father who failed to tell me he was going to attempt such a feat had left without telling me anything. Why? Why did he leave the Vault? Why did he leave me behind? He told me never even try to leave the Vault. He used to tell me there was nothing outside the Vault but hell and misery, nothing but death and survival.

I couldn't bear to think about his lifelong lessons right now. It was driving me insane. He had broken the rules of the very values and lessons he had taught me; lessons and Values that would keep me safe from the outside world and have a good life down here. I can feel my anger inside of my body at the mere thought of losing my only family. Mom was gone, even though I never knew her. and now Dad? How could he leave me here? If he dies...then I just lose myself. I needed to get out, out now where I could try to locate my father. Then back of my mind locked away under my own selfishness and anger I remember Amata being there and what she had told me.

"Your father?" I asked wearily, "He is sending officers after me?"

"Yes," Amata said shaking. She looked like she was about to collapse out sheer nerves.

"But why?" I asked confused slightly," What did I do?" I helped her sit on my bed as I got up and paced back and forward from my bed to my door.

"He thinks you helped your dad escape," Amata said pleadingly, "He thought Jonas helped him too. He ordered Officer Allen Mack to beat it out of Jonas. And Jonas...is... Jonas is dead Albert." A tear finally rolled down her cheek.

I stood there not uttering a word, Rage, shocked knowing that one of my friends who with my father was murdered under the observation of someone who was supposed to be leading to our Vault. I just keep staring at the ground at the thought of it.

"So they killed Jonas," I said weakly, "And I'm fucking next right?" I was too shaken. No one, no one had ever had put up with as much shit as this, the idea living in the vault was to live here having a good and safe life, but no, it turns into a devil's playground.

"Yes," Amata said crying,"Please Albert. I have to know! Did you know what your dad was going to do?" I still looked at the ground stinging from trying to cry but I held it in. I wanted to cry over Jonas, my dad and what he caused, Amata, and me. But I can't cry it was just like being held back and never releasing it.

"No," I said truthfully,"He didn't tell me a damn thing!" My face felt like it was burning with anger but also felt sadness underneath it all.

Amata looked at me sympathetic, "I'm so sorry Albert," She said trying to dry up her tears, "I didn't...realize you were in the blue as much as I was. I mean he was your father. But your mothe-."

"Stop, Don't talk about her." while He raise his hand up. I got up looking at her. "I have to leave," I said confidently, " I have to know why my dad left."

"I know," Amata said trying to keep from crying,"If you don't my dad will have the guard's kill you they did to Jonas." That thought Jonas sickened me. I felt a cold shiver travel up my spine."If you're going to escape you have to go through my dad's office. My father has officers with guns stationed at the atrium entrance to the Vault door."

"Okay," I said agreeing with her, "But Amata how am I going get pass those guards? If they are in the Atrium then I'm trapped."

"Here," Amata said to me, "Take this." She handed a gun that had a square like barrel and a chamber. She handed me two more clips too."I stole this from my father. He was going to use it on...you if he found you and you didn't give him the answers."

I looked at the gun. If i was going to get out of here, I was going to need it. "Thank you Amata," I said thankful to have her as a friend, "I promise I will only use it if I have to."

"Okay," Amata said looking relieved, "I'll meet you at the door. But please Albert, I'm begging you, please be careful.

"You're leaving me no choice Amata," Her father, if that's what you would call him, said sounding annoyed, "Officer Mack?"

Steve swung his police baton at the side of her face. That's it. I got up and walked in the police door and grabbed the back of Steve's uniform and slung him into the cell room then closed and locked the door on him. Amata ran out of the room in tears as I walked over to her father. I grabbed a pair of handcuffs off a desk and handcuffed one of his hand's to a pipe on the wall.

"You should learn how to control your pets Alphonse." I said ill-tempered, "He might bite off more than he can chew." With that I could see Steve banging on the barred window angrily and with a crazed expression.

"Looks like we something to talk about."

"I'm so sorry Jonas," I said to his corpse falling to my knees,"I wish I could have done something." I felt like crying on the spot as my eyes stung trying to hold it in. I just didn't know anymore. Why did something so wrong have to happen because of one little mistake; a mistake that had driven a power hungry man into spreading chaos throughout the Vault. I was so out of it I didn't even realize I got myself up.\

I heard sniffling from the room across the Overseer's door. I walked into it to see Amata crying at the table with her hands holding her head like she had gone insane or something. But I didn't have time for this right now. I walked to the Overseers office door and unlocked it. I walked over to his terminal using the password which was surprisingly "Amata." I scanned through the options and found one said "Open Overseer's tunnel."

I stroked the console and looked at the Cog shaped outline. This had to be it. I just knew it. I was about to press a button when Amata walked up from the same way I did.

"Well you did it," Amata said happily but sad at the same time. "Now you just need to open the door."

"Thanks," I said gratefully,"I couldn't have done it without your help."I can't lie; I'd probably be dead now id wasn't for her.

Amata laughed a bit."The only thing I managed to do was get caught by Steve and my... father." She said sadly.

"If it wasn't for you waking me up," I reminded her, "I'd be dead probably. You risked your life for mine."

"You did too," She pointed out, "You saved me from those two."

"So we're even?" I asked.

"Not yet," She said shaking her head.

"How come?" I asked confused.

"You still haven't escaped yet," Amata said, "Find your father and find out why he left. Then we can call it even."

"Okay," I said smiling.

"Find your dad Albert," Amata told me,"And I'll try my best to change mines. Deal?" She put her hand out for a handshake and I took it commenting by saying "deal."

"They've opened the door!" I heard one shout.

"Good bye," I said to Amata who backed away into the way she came.

"Bye," She mouthed back just as two guard came bursting through the door with the police batons.

"I love you."

_Into the wasteland._


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn that's bright."

Albert covers his eyes with his hands walk into sunlight for the first time. His first impression of the outside world isn't a visual one, but rather a sensory one. He knew his first steps out of the Vault were going to be blinding, that much was a certainty.

He takes a few blind steps into the sunlight, his feet telling him that he is walking on an upward incline. The heat of the sun beats down on him relentlessly. The skin on his face and the back on his hand begins to itch intensely from the sudden assault of solar radiation. The elevated heat suddenly brings about a massive, unforeseen thirst that has Albert is panting like a dying dog. He stumbles forward, stripping off his pack and pull his sleeves up, and falls to the ground. Dirt stains his skin for the first time.

"Fuck..." he breathes, his mouth dry. "Can't even...holy shit..." The words are barely able to leave his throat.

"You look like you could use some help, son."

There is a man standing over him.

"You look pretty parched," the man says casually. Albert vision is blurry, but he can make out a rough beard and a pair of gentle eyes framed by a dark skin. The man brings a canteen of water in his line of sight. "You thirsty, boy?"

Albert nods weakly. The man unscrews the canteen's lid and hands it to Albert, who grasps it with a single-minded purpose. He pours the water into his mouth, not stopping for a moment. The water is warm and taste slightly metallic, but it's the best water he has ever had. Albert suddenly throws up a mouthful, but then proceeds to drain the rest of the canteen regardless. The man laughs quietly. "Take it easy, son. Baby steps. You are not going to die out there." Another chuckle. "Well, not right now, at any rate."

Albert finishes the last of the water and wipes his mouth off on his arm before handing the canteen back. "Thanks," he says weakly. "I appreciate."

He holds out a hand to Albert, who takes it gladly. The man yanks him to his feet, and Albert gets a better look at him. A big brown beard, calm brown eyes, and possibly the most dire cowboy hat in existence frame a large, warm smile. He sports a dusty green jacket over a black shirt. A pair of old military combat boots cover him from toes up and lead up to a pair khaki colored military style pants. On his back is a weathered Chinese model assault rifle with a collapsible wire stock. A small gold ring hangs off his neck by a slightly rusted chain. The thing that catches Albert eyes the most is a well-polished metal sheriff's star. "Never thought I'd see another Vaultie in my lifetime, but here you are." The man's voice is deep, but friendly, "Rest easy son, I am not going to hurt you."

Albert nods and leans up against a nearby rock-face as he tries to control his breathing. The man looks at Albert from top to bottom. "What's your name, son?"

"Albert. Stop calling me 'son'."

The man holds up his hands. "Well, so much for grateful. Didn't think you Vaulties were sunshine and butterflies, but the least you could do is be polite." A small smile appears on his face. "This would fall more into that 'tube you were talking about." Albert and the man look at each other for a moment before the man bursts out laughing. The man holds out his hand. "Name's Lucas Simms. I'm the Sheriff of Megaton. Pleased to make connections and all that."

Albert shakes Lucas hand. "Albert Arlington. Recent pariah of Vault 101." His quiet voice is laced with humorous sarcasm. "I'll assume that this Megaton you're referring to is some kind of settlement?"

Lucas nods. "Not more than a ten minute walk from here. I'll take you there; I was just finishing my patrol of the area. Lucky I came around here when I did."

Albert smiles quietly and gathers his belongings. "In my experience there's no such thing as luck, Sheriff."

Simms sighs. "That's going to change real fast, Mr. Arlington. This isn't no Vault. The Wasteland isn't the kind of place that breeds philosophers, if you catch my meaning. You either take what you can get out here or you die. Hard."

Albert nods. "Still learning, Sheriff. We never stop learning."

Albert draws the pistol, grimly recalling the men he's killed. Husbands,fathers,sons.

Albert gestures with the pistol. "This relic has killed five men within the last hour. Probably doing something right."

Simms shakes his head. "Boy, those numbers don't mean shit out here." He yanks the rifle from his back. "Three days ago I killed eight raiders with this rifle. That was in a time span of about six minutes. Five in an hour isn't going to do you much good out here."

Albert rolls his eyes. "Like I said, Sheriff; I'm still learning."

Simms chuckles warmly. "I'm starting to like you, boy. Don't get too friendly now, might have to sic my son on you." He winks at Albert. "And he's a better shot than me, bar-none."

Albert laughs; the first honest laugh in recent memory. "I'd almost pay to see that. Almost." He takes a handful of pistol clips and attaches them to the belt before donning the Kevlar. "Let's get going."

Simms nods. "Best keep an eye out. We've had reports of raiders nearby in the ruins of Springvale. I'd clear them out, but I don't have the manpower." He begins walking down an incline and away from the Vault. Albert follow, but suddenly stops, looking out over the horizon.

Simms sighs. "It's pretty depressing, isn't it?"

Albert turns to the Sheriff, tears in his eyes. "Sheriff, you don't understand." He wipes the tears from his face and look back at the bright horizon.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Simms turn back to Albert. "Well then Albert... Welcome to Megaton."


End file.
